BAD HAE!
by shin soo kyung
Summary: mmhh .oppahhmm…." Donghae menggigit bibir Hyukjae membuat sang empunya berjengit/"Sstt.. mianhae Baby. Appo?" Tanya Donghae/"Boleh Appa tanya sesuatu?"/ "Tanda kepemilikan ?" GS! HAEHYUK! NO PLAGIAT! SWEET LOVE SEQUEL!


**BAD HAE!**

 **HaeHyuk**

 **Shin Soo Kyung**

 **Summary**

 **"** **.oppahhmm…." Donghae menggigit bibir Hyukjae membuat sang empunya berjengit/** **"** **Sstt.. mianhae Baby. Appo?" Tanya Donghae/"Boleh Appa tanya sesuatu?"/ "Tanda kepemilikan ?"**

 **WARNING**

 **Pasaran, GS ,Abal-Abal ,GaJe ,TYPO(s),Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading!**

" Oppa, ingin mampir dulu?" tanya yeojya manis bernama Hyukjae pada namja tampan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban kemudian melengkungkan sebuah senyum lembut untuk sang kekasih.

"Tidak sayang . Oppa langsung pulang saja."

" Baiklah kalau begitu , Hyukkie masuk dulu ,ne? Annyeong oppa!" ucap Hyukjae sambil mengecup ringan bibir namja berwajah playboy itu. Hey bukan Donghae namanya kalau tidak mesum. Saat Hyukjae menggecup bibirnya dengan sigap donghae langsung menahan tengkuk yeojya malang itu. Menyesap rasa manis yang memabukan dari bibir yeojyanya.

"eumhhhh… eummhhh" lenguh Hyukjae. Okay ini buakan pertama kali mereka melakukan French kiss namun Hyukjae tentu saja belum terbiasa akan itu. Mulai menikmati Hyukjae dengan perlahan mulai membalas ciuman Donghae.

Bit

" .oppahhmm…." Donghae menggigit bibir Hyukjae membuat sang empunya berjengit kaget lalu mebuka mulutnya tanpa babibu lagi Donghae memasukan lidahnya seakan megajak bertarung.

Merasa pasokan udara sudah habis dengan tak rela Donghae melepaskan pagutanya . Mengusap saliva pada jdagunya dan dagu Hyukjae . ' Shit' umpat Dongahe dalam hati ketika melihat Hyukjae yang sangat sexy mengiurkan saat ini. Hey siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan pemandangan di hadapanya saat ini. Hyukjae dengan rambut yang rapi namun sekarang berubah sedikit berntakan juga tatapan sayu seolah olah mengundang Donghae untuk berbuat lebih. 'Shit ' umpat Donghae lagi.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Donghae menyesap rasa manisnya leher Hyukjaemengabaikan bahwa kekasihnya meronta untuk berhenti . Oh percayalah Hyukjae masih polos.

" AKhh.. appo,Oppa! hliks." isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir tipis Hyukjae, dengan kalap Donghae menghentikan kegiatanya. Matanya menatap Hyukjae cemas. Hey Donghae tidak bisa melihat Hyukjaenya menangis!

"Sstt.. mianhae Baby. Appo?" Tanya Donghae

"Appo hiks. Apa yang Oppa lakukan ? Oppa tidak bermaksud memakan Hyukkie kan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya Donghae terkekeh sesaat . Oh God. Dia lupa bahwa Hyukjae nya masih sangant polos. Catat SANGAT POLOS!

" Tidak, Baby . Oppa hanya ingin memberimu tanda bahwa kau adalah milik Oppa" Oh Hae kau meracuni otak Hyukjae.

"Eoh? jadi jika Hyukkie tidak punya tanda itu berarti Hyukkie bukan milik Oppa begitu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya. Dalam hati Donghae menyeringai senang .' I got you, honey'

" Jadi bolehkah ?"

"Eum tentu saja Hyukkie kan milik oppa!" dan hati Donghae setelahnya merayakan pesta besar besaran. oh hae kau benar benar meracuni Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sungguh dirinya merasa senang karena sudah mendapatkan "tanda" . ' Dengan begini Hyukkie milik Oppa kan ? hihih Hyukkie hebat!' ucap Hyukjae dalam hati. Apanya yang hebat Hyuk . Oh sungguh malang nasibmu punya kekasih mesum macam Donghae.

Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menuju ruang makan , menyapa dengan gummy smile khasnya. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat penampilan Hyukjae . Bukan ini bukan maslah fashion . Fashion Hyukjae masih seperti biasa simple dan innocent. Namun yang ia herankan adalah TANDA MERAH yang tercetak jelas di leher putih milik anaknya. Hey Leeteuk tidaklah bodoh dan tentu saja ia tahu apa nama tanda di leher anaknya. Sedikit mengeram dalam hati karena kelakuan bodoh kekasih anaknya, Donghae. Oh ayolah Kangin termasuk seseorang yang posesif pada putri semata wayangnya. Leeteuk melirik takut kearah suaminya. Lihatlah tangan Kangin teleh terkepal kuat saat pandanganya tertuju pada ' tanda sialan ' pada leher Hyukjae.

"Chagi?" panggil Kangin dengan nada yang sedikit kaku karena sedang menhan amarah.

"Ne. Appa waeyo? " balas Hyukjae dengan senyum yang tak tak terlepas sejak tadi.

"Boleh Appa tanya sesuatu?"

"Eum.." jawab Hyukjae sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Chagi selama kau berpacaran dengan Donghae apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" mendengar pertanyaan Kangin , Hyukjae menyerngitkan dahinya tanda bahawa ia bingung. . Untuk sesat Kangi gelagapan melihat tingkah laku putinya yang menggemasakan.

"Maksud Appa?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada lehermu sayang apa Donghae yang membuatnya?"mendengar Kangin, Hyukjae langsung mengaggukan kepalanya senang.

"Nde, Appa. Leher Hyukkie diberi 'tanda kepemilikan' oleh Donghae Oppa"

"Tanda kepemilikan ?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sejak tadi memang diam

"Nde, Eomma. Tanda kepemilikan dari Donghae Oppa . Oppa bilang jika Hyukkie tidak mempunyai tanda seperti ini maka Hyukkie bukan milik Oppa" ucap hyukie senang

Leeteuk langsung sweetdrop mendengar Hyukjae dan Kangin mengeram dalam hati juga sikap posesifnya langsung muncul dipermukaan .

"Chagi, besok undanglah Donghae untuk makan malam " Leeteuk langsung melotot kearah Kangin . oh Kangin seperti nya akan berbuat sesuatu pada Donghae.

Well kita tunggu cerita selanjutnya

-TBC?-


End file.
